The present invention is directed to a multipurpose repeating firearm having a simplified construction.
Typical repeatable firearms have a complex structure for the bolt and firing mechanism which makes the overall firearm construction complex. This also tends to make the firearm heavy, and expensive and also results in a considerable number of parts which can fail leading to failure of the firearm. In addition, the bolt and firing mechanism also tend to be cumbersome in operation introducing undesirable friction and slowing operation of many of the functional parts of the firearm, thereby slowing the firing rate when in an automatic mode.
In addition, the complexity of the construction of typical automatic firearms makes disassembly for inspection and repair difficult, and field repair is particularly difficult to accomplish.
Furthermore, most automatic firearms are designed for a specific bullet caliber so that different firearm configurations are required to handle different bullets of different size. This results in using the firearm only with a single caliber bullet, and requiring the manufacture and stocking of different models of the same firearm for different caliber bullets.